Cutthroat Intricacy
by Lovebites and Popcorn
Summary: I’ll tear you to pieces as we dance the tango to this beat again and again and again. Oh yes, just the bang bang bang and the blow to the head. Don’t stop, don’t stop. You might lose everything we’ve ever dreamed of. AkuRoku. Dark, smut.


**Cutthroat Intricacy**

_I'll tear you to pieces as we dance the tango to this beat again and again and again. Oh yes, just the bang bang bang and the blow to the head. Don't stop, don't stop. You might lose everything we've ever dreamed of. __**AkuRoku.**_

_**Author's note:**__ Been awhile since I've posted something dark and emotional. Okay, so it's also been awhile since I've done smut. Bzuh. _

* * *

He's like a drunken whirlwind, chaotic and disorderly, when he suddenly barges into Number Thirteen's room, picks the boy up roughly by the arms and yanks him off of his bed abruptly, all in a simultaneous motion of violence. And Roxas, half-naked and just stirring from his sleep, is a little too taken aback to do anything.

"You like fucking with my head, don't you?" the redhead snarls as he slams Roxas against the wall so hard that the boy winces as his skull makes loud contact with the hard surface. But Axel doesn't care because he's now got the kid pinned vertically and he's slapping him once, twice, three times across the face. "You're killing me on the inside, you know that? You sick, twisted little _bastard_."

It takes a few seconds, but Roxas finally comes to realise the situation he's in.

"I don't know what the fuck you're _talking_ about," the blond offers, voice acidic, electric blue eyes—glittering black in the darkness—flashing dangerously. But oh, he does. He _knows_. He knows he knows oh yes _he knows_. And Axel knows he knows. So Axel really doesn't care that he's hurting the boy even though it's smashing the redhead to little itty bitty pieces on the inside as well.

"_Fuck_ you, Roxas. Don't you fucking _lie_ to my _face_!" Axel screams back, expression marred and perverse and vindictively cruel as he clamps a hand over one of the blond's wrists with surging heat enough to burn, effectively branding the boy.

Roxas hisses in pain as he struggles and twists against Axel's vice-like grip. "_Get_. The fuck. _Off_ me," he spits with dark venom, bringing a leg up and kneeing the redhead sharply in the groin.

Axel howls and backs off immediately, doubling over in pain.

Roxas shoots him a withering glare as he attempts to massage his blistered wrist, but it hurt too much like a bitch to even touch.

"What is your fucking _problem_?" Roxas growls, teeth baring.

It's a rhetorical question. Really, he doesn't have to ask.

"_You—_you little shit—_you_ are my fucking problem," Axel replies with crude menace, panting and he looks up at Roxas. And he knows that the stupid kid had known the answer, but he bluntly reiterates it just in case.

"And how in the hell am _I_ your problem?" Roxas shoots back, already knowing what's coming.

"God-fucking-_dammit_, Roxas! Like _this_!"

And the redhead crashes his dry lips against Roxas' and his fingers tug and jerk at soft blond hair. He instantly seeks entry into the hot, wet cavern of the boy's mouth and Roxas, not the least surprised, doesn't do a thing to resist the probing, slippery length of muscle as it penetrates deep and maliciously and recklessly. Tongues meet and slide against each other with unfeeling zeal and fervour. Their faces are pressed close. So close.

It kills them both, they can feel it. But they can't stop. So they keep going.

And all the while, Roxas is unzipping Axel's coat and pulling it off him. It drops to the floor silently in a heap. The boy expertly tugs the man's leather gloves off and tosses it someplace. Axel grunts lowly and shoves Roxas towards the bed and then pushes him down onto the sheets. Roxas' hands automatically find the hem of Axel's shirt and shoves it up and over his head and Axel's fingers are now scrabbling all over the boy's own bare chest, fondling his young skin, playing along the slender bones of his ribcage, rubbing harshly against the sensitive buds of his pink, pert nipples.

The boy moans quietly into the redhead's mouth and Axel all but devours the little sounds he makes.

His lips move swiftly from Roxas' mouth to his jaw. He drags his tongue across the boy's small neck and leaves a trail of scorching kisses along his pale, smooth, salty skin.

"What does this fucking _mean_?" Axel says throatily, moving down and nipping and biting and sucking hard on one of the boy's hardened nipples. "What are we _doing_?" His voice sounds so distant and so afraid and so anguished.

Roxas sighs faintly and brings a hand up to the redhead's face, forces the man to look up at him. Keyblade-calloused fingers ghost over his swollen lips to silence him.

"Shhh…" Roxas murmurs, eyes half-lidded and dark and beautiful. And the boy's other hand slowly finds its way down to the waistband of redhead's pants. He tugs and slides them off, snakes his fingers towards the man's stiff, already rock hard erection.

They trace their way nimbly along Axel's length and Axel's breathing starts to come in short, tortured gasps. The lankier Nobody struggles to keep himself from collapsing on top of the boy altogether. Roxas teases and strokes, smearing beads of pre-cum from Axel's already weeping head along the shaft. When the blond wraps his fingers firmly around the pulsating cock and starts pumping his fist in a steady rhythm, Axel starts ripping at Roxas' hair, arching and thrusting into his hand blindly.

And Roxas doesn't stop. No, he doesn't stop.

It's something like a physical apology. Roxas is sorry for kneeing him in the crotch.

Axel lets loose deep, throaty, pleasure-filled moans into the air as the blond continues to jerk and grind and pump his curled fist along Axel's thick length. He shifts his hand and begins thumbing the engorged head with firm, brusque strokes, delicately pushing the tip of his nail into the leaking slit.

"Shhh…" Roxas says again when Axel keens sharply. He kisses the man's face softly. "It's okay. It's okay, Axel."

Something snaps within the redhead.

Axel reaches down and slaps Roxas' hand away and hits the boy across the face, hard. So hard that Roxas' bottom lip splits and crimson blood starts to pool and trickle down his mouth. Axel knows the boy is very much capable of summoning his keyblades and retaliating. But Roxas doesn't. Roxas lets the redhead have his way with him.

So he just shuts his eyes as Axel tears his pants off.

The redhead's fingers claw their way down Roxas' body and leave bloodied razor sharp cuts and yellowing bruises along his smooth, unmarked skin. The air is suddenly filled with Roxas' suppressed whimpers and cries. Then, Axel reaches around him and pushes one spit-slicked finger into his opening. The boy gasps and quivers as Axel's finger twists and curls mercilessly inside of him, fighting the tightness of his hot silken walls. The cold finger makes him shudder uncontrollably and he gasps when the redhead shoves in a second finger. And then a third without warning. The pain that comes is almost unbearable as he is stretched to the point of agony.

Axel brutally finger-fucks Roxas' tight hole for a moment, relishing the way the boy's velvety insides would involuntarily twitch and spasm whenever he moved his fingers in and out, eliciting shrill whines and incoherent garbling from the writhing blond beneath him.

When he finally thinks Roxas has had enough, he wrenches his fingers out and throws the boy's legs over his shoulders, gripping the blond's thighs tightly.

When he enters Roxas, he doesn't bother with gentleness or soothing words.

He slams into Roxas, burying himself to the hilt.

And as the darkness presses against them, Roxas grasps at clean crisp sheets, eyes rolling to the back of his head until only the whites show. All Axel can hear is the echoing, melodious screams that rip from Roxas' throat. All he can feel is Roxas' insides clenching and clinging around his solid length tightly as he begins to shove and thrust, sending him to oblivion.

The meaty _thump, thump, thump_ing noises fill the room as he finds a rough, aggressive rhythm; moves in and out with an all-consuming hunger. He knows this isn't how it's supposed to be as he watches Roxas squirm and thrash around and arch his back excruciatingly, angelic face twisted in a grotesque expression of pain and pleasure, head banging against the bed post as he pounds violently into him.

An ear-splitting scream cuts through the air as soon as Roxas feels something tear inside of him. He convulses, coughs and sobs, tears and sweat and saliva mingling at the corner of his mouth, and his voice is now lacerated and strangled.

Axel's nails engrave deep crescent moons into the underside of Roxas' thighs and rivulets of scarlet drip slowly down from the incisions.

It doesn't take very long and soon, Axel lets loose a desperate cry of his own and his vision goes white as he comes hard, emptying himself inside of Roxas.

When he's done, he crumples on top of Roxas, sweat-drenched and exhausted, panting heavily into the small hollow of boy's heaving shoulder. He stays there for a long moment, trying to catch his breath. Roxas, body still throbbing in agony, doesn't attempt to move away or push the man off.

Axel smells blood and salt all over Roxas' skin.

_What_ did he feel? _Why_ did he feel? Why the fuck was this fucking _kid_ making him _feel_?

To him, the world seems to give way and disintegrate into little pieces at that precise moment and he's aware of the wetness leaking from his eyes.

"You don't know what you're doing to me, Roxas," Axel breathes raggedly into the boy's ear, voice broken and rough around the edges.

The choked, mangled answer comes soft and shaky from somewhere underneath him.

"I think I do."

_I do I do I do Axel I fucking do._

The redhead is cold as he rolls off the blond and stands with his eyes averted, grabbing his far-flung possessions and summoning a dark portal.

"You're killing me," he whispers into the shadows. He looks over at the blond, quivering in a heap on the bed, bruised and battered.

_And I'm killing you. _

"… But don't stop. Don't ever stop."

And then he's gone, leaving Roxas sore and aching and bleeding with a cooling trail of glistening tears along the crook of his neck.

* * *

_**Author's note:** Review? :)_


End file.
